the legend of the great warrior
by ghost reeper
Summary: its about a young warrior who is looking for his friend andy but as he is on his journey he finds more allies.
1. Chapter 1

it was a normal day in merni at the guard post where pew and andy were guarding the post "hey andy." "yea."

"aren't you bored?" "pew just be quite."

...

mean while back at middle zealend .

the king was relaxing on his throne and doing some work and collecting taxes from people who wanted their love ones out of jail.

until his chairmen ran in and said "sire there are troops coming!" "quick call all our now!"

...

mean while at the guard post a young man ran in with a scroll in his hands."troops!" the young man called out.

"pew check this out." "my god what is it andy?" "look the king send a messenger boy common lets check it out."

all the troops came and gathered around the young man. and then he started reading the scroll "to all troops please hurry back to the palace its very urgent from the king david."

right away all the troops started to gather their armor and their things then andy said "why do you think the king is calling us?"

"i don't know but you heard the young man common lets get ready." after all the troops got on their horses and started ridding off. it took them two days to get there.

when they got there half of the place was destroyed then they ride their horses as fast as they can when they saw it.

when they got inside the middle zealend the king and his troops were trying to fight them then the king yelled "archers!" the archers aimed up.

then the king yelled "aim! steady! fire!" and the archers shot the arrows killing most of the men. then andy said"pew lets go help the king."

"lets go!." pew shouted they rode as fast as they can when they got to the king was scared."my lord are you alright?"

"andy you're here please i cant hold them off." " don't worry we'll hold them off pew lets go!" they ran to the front gate and the guards were scared.

"make sure they don't get in." said andy

"pew quick go to the tower there's a torch there light to warn the other kingdoms." "got it"

as pew ran to light the torch he ran into some rians which is the bad guys he fought them off and ran even faster.

when he got there a man was standing there with a scar face and with big armor pew had never seen him before "who are you?" but the man didn't reply.

"are you a rian?" pew asked drawing his sword still the man didn't reply .

then pew kept thinking how is he gonna get to the a minute the man said "you're pretty small for a soldier alright i'll make this simple we fight i kill you and i walk away."

" i'm not gonna let that happen who ever you are i will kill you." "lets see you try as he drawed his sword then they started fighting pew aimed for his leg but blocked it.

the man jumped try to hit his head pew gave all his strength to block the hit.

" you silly boy you can't beat me i'm bigger and stronger." "that's true but with courage anything is possible." " lets see where courage leads you." then he hit pew in the leg and cut his left foot.

"ahhhh!" as pew screamed for pain "you see boy you can't beat me." as pew got up pew said "i'm gonna kill you!" pew was helpless. then the man said " i will let you live but don't get any ideas."

after that pew pasted out. then he could hear andy calling out his name "pew pew pew!" as pew woke up andy was there "pew get up common wake up!" "awww andy is that you?"

"pew are you all right? you're left leg it's bleeding what happened?" "a man he was here he tried to kill me." "its all right the war is over." "really who won?" "we did common lets go to the dumbledoor

he will heal you." as they were going to dumbledoor the wizard to heal him. pew saw so many men wounded and they got there he was already sitting down drinking tea.

"dumbledoor we need you're help pew is bleeding very bad." "alright,alright." as he put the potion on he screamed really loud.

"pew stay calm!" "it hurts!" after three months andy left and disappear after that pew woke up "where's andy?" asked pew " well he said he was of for a mission"

"so where is he?" "like i said he is off on mission after he never came back till now"

"what was the last thing he told you dumbledoor?" "he said to take care of you that is all." after eating he got up and said "i'm off dumbledoor thank you for every thing."

"you're welcome." as pew was leaving he looked at him one more time giving the old man a smile and walked away.

as he was walking along the road he saw how the town really changed after the attack.a he looked to his right he saw a man with no legs and people starving.

he felt really guilty for not being there and not helping them.

troops gave them food but wasn't enough. he went to andy's house but it was empty and abandon "heellllooo andy are you here?" there was no reply.

after he went to the palace he went and ask some of the troops if they've seen him but none of them seem to see him lately then he decided to ask the queen.

he went inside and he saw the king but he was ill "hello my lord." said pew hello pew" saying in a very ill voice " what brings you to the palace?" asked the queen.

"i'am searching for andy my queen"

they both to seem shocked when they heard the news "are you saying he's gone missing?" asked the queen "yes my lord"

then the king said "do you want to search for him?" asked the queen "yes"


	2. Chapter 2

**chapre2**

...

as Pew was getting ready for his journey a man came with a battle ax and said "i'm Bernow the king sent me to go with you on you're journey ."

"very well you shall come with me on my journey quick mount up its time to go." as they were slowly ridding off Pew looked back one more time getting one more look at the village.

as they were riding Pew and Bernow started discussing their strategy "so what do we do when we find Andy?" asked Bernow

" help him"replied Andy as they reached a the forest Pew stopped "what is the matter?" asked Bernow "i don't know i just have a strange feeling inside."replied Pew

as Bernow looked at the forest and had the same feeling "should we take the other side?" asked Bernow "no, that will take three days common."replied Pew

as they went in the forest he can hear voices in his head telling him to kill him self.

"ahhhhhh"yelled Pew "are you alright?"asked Bernow "no i can hear voices every where" replied Pew as bernow unmounted to help Pew Pew fell off of his horse and both horses ran away.

"oh no."said Bernow "quick we need to go."said Bernow but when he put his hand on Pew. and when he turned around his eyes were white "what the hell."

"Benow please help me." Bernow quickly picked up Pew on his shoulder and ran. as Bernow was running he saw day light and ran faster towards it.

when they made Pew's eyes was normal again. "are you alright?" asked Bernow "yes" replied Pew "where's our horses?"asked Pew "i don't know." replied Bernow

"looks like we have to travel on foot." said Pew as they were walking bernow asked "what happened back there?" "i don't know i heard voices inside my head."

"what did they tell you?" asked Bernow as they were getting closer to cleave ano manto a village where people are thieves and murderers.

when they got there they were really shocked cause they saw people killing each other and stealing from each other. as they look in their right they saw a bar.

"common." said pew as they entered they saw a lady next to a counter they both walked towards the lady.

"excuse me." said pew "may i help you?" replied the lady "i'm looking for a young man with ummmmmm..."

"you don't know how you're friend looks like?" asked the lady " i'll be right back ." said pew as pew sat down in anger and trying to remember how he looked like.

"forget it lets go." said pew

"are you feeling alright?" asked bernow

"i don't know i cant remember anything."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

 **hey guys its ghost reeper i'm sorry to disappoint you in the chapter...uugh every time i try to post it always fail**

 **anyway let me get to the point if you have an idea of a character please my story is always open.**

 **thanks to an old friend of mine he gave me this idea. you might think who it might be.**

 **its never mind doesn't matter.**

 **lets get back to the story if no one is interested i guess i'm gonna end my story on chapter 10...and continue my other story**

...

as pew woke up from a bad hangover he felt his head spinning like crazy

"i feel woozy" pew said to him self

pew walked a few steps toward the counter and tripped he tried to get up but he saw a hand in front of him.

"are you alright?" he looked up and saw bernow "ahhhhhh what the hell happen last night?" pew asked .he tried to remember what happen all he remember was the waitress.

and the lady in front of the counter.

"pew are you alright?"

"i'm fine" pew replied

"bernow what happen last night?"

"you drank so much rum last night you also won a poker game" bernow replied

"what did i win?"

"eleven pieces of gold." bernow replied

pew looked at bernow confused pew lift himself from the stool and went outside. he looked around him. but when he looked at their horses.

they were gone he looked at bernow. and yelled "where is our horses?!"

"i don't know they were here."bernow replied in a very worried tone

"common look for a trail"

pew spotted a foot print and horse prints. "bernow look at this."

bernow ran and saw the prints then they heard footsteps coming from the bar. when pew looked closer he saw colin

"bernow, pew is that you?" colin walked out with a bandage on his left arm.

"what happen to you?" pew asked

"i got cut from a thief." replied colin

"thief?" pew asked in a very furious tone

"which way did they go?"asked pew

" i don't know" replied colin

"common lets follow the tracks." the two troops and one archer followed the track which led them to a broken home.

they duck down between two bushes.

pew looked at his companions and gave them a very mad and furious look.

"are you ok?" asked Bernow

"no i'm not i'm pissed" replied Pew in a angry voice

then after a few moments later they all got up and decided a plan.

"this what we're gonna do." just when they were gonna decide their felt a stick hit the back of his head and knocked out...

 **to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys its Ghost Reaper listen i know i that i'm a disappointment and you guy kind of hate my story's and I suck at grammar and spelling i'll try to make my story's better so i'm gonna write another story and just stop writing this story cause i'm gonna end this story now!**


End file.
